ibiki apprentice
by NBA USA
Summary: naruto life is differnent becomes ibiki apprentice 4th hokage alive kushina alive naruto twin sister review
1. Chapter 1

The fourth hokage minato namikaze and his wife is kushina uzumaki she survived the nine tails extraction after giving birth to twins a girl with red hair and a boy with blond minato survived the sealing .sealing he nine tails in his daughter izumi namikaze while his son Naruto namikaze was neglected and minato and kushina training her.(neither izume and Naruto have whisker marks)

12 years later

A neglected boy watch his mom and dad train his sister he was as tall as shino his blue eyes cold his face had no baby fat he wore black ninja sandals black anbu style pants a black mesh shirt and an open black jacket with the color up and black bandana over that was his forehead protector tied around it (like ibiki) which he just revived from graduating top of his class his sister being congratulated his sister izumi had long red hair like her blue eyes and a round face she wore blue ninja sandals black shorts a red apron on top a long sleeve a blue shirt with a red stripe going down each arm a blue head band around her forehead and was the shortest in her class

At the hokage office next to minato was the third hokage and all the jounin in front "I need 4 people for gennnin teams"minato said 4 people stepped up the rest left kakashi asuma ibiki and kurinia wanted a gennin squad he was curios why ibiki would want one but didn't ask "I'll let you choose your students" he said "I want Naruto namikaze" ibiki said his eyes widened "the kids a prodigy while you trained your daughter who is dead last since she was born he trains alone end is at least jounin level plus the kid could make a good interrogator" ibiki said

The hokage had guilty expression when he only mentioned training his daughter then said "since he was rookie of the year his sister izumi would be on your team" minato said "no the team wouldn't work she's a fool "he said "that's why" but go cut off by the third "he's right minato- kun Naruto wouldn't want her he hates her why don't you do something that your son would want and not your daughter for once "the third said "fine ibiki who else would you choose " minato said "I want him as my apprentice" ibiki said there eyes widen so did minato before minato could talk ibiki did"theres an uneven number the only person you would have to hold back would be your precious daughter and you wouldn't do that the kid has potential" he said " fine you could have him " minato said "I want saske uchiha , sakura haruno and izumi namikaze" kakashi said "saske was second to Naruto and would work well with them"( no uchiha massacre good saske)

"I'll take shikamaru, ino and choji" asuma said "I'll take hinata, shino and kiba" kurinia said

Academy

Said teams 1-6 "team 7 sakura haruno, izumi namikaze, and saske uchiha team 8 hinata hyuga, shino aburame, kiba inuzuka team 10 shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, and ino yamanaka "Naruto was thinking why wasn't his name called clenching hhis fists pure hatred looking at izume when a big guy with a lot of scars wearing his headband the same way as him said "Naruto namikaze your with me" he went with him and ended up on training ground 3

"I'm ibiki morino" he said "Naruto namikaze" he answered back

"Introduce yourself "ibiki said "just did and why would I tell you about me when you didn't tell me about yourself first it's only polite" he said a twitching of his lips up ibiki smirked he liked this kid already

"Fine I'll tell you something then I ask you something you answer" he said Naruto nodded "your my apprentice" ibiki said his eyes widened slightly but composed himself in seconds "ask your question" Naruto said calmly "what's your dream" ibiki asked "to be the top interrogator in the leaf "he responded ibiki smirked" you're in luck because that's what I happen to be"

His eyes widened and thought 'that my dream and now I'm his apprentice this is just to good but what's the catch if there is one' he thought "I thought to become a gennin you have to take a test since were only candidates " he asked "you're in luck because I'm your master the one who's going to teach you everything you have to know" he said "so ibiki sensei I guessing you want to know what I'm capable of instead o watching me in a tree" he said smirking ibiki eyes widened "you sensed me " he asked the kid sensed a jounin but not any jounin an interrogator a former anbu captain the kid was good ibiki thought

"so what jutsu's do you know" ibiki asked "I know about 10 fire jutsu and 10 wind jutsu shadow clone, shurikan shadow, clone, substitution transformation, 6 genjutsu , I know one tiajutsu style, "he said ibiki smirked the kid was good

"You have a chunin arsenal "ibiki stated then continued "I'm not going to go easy on you I'm going to subject you to torture teach you about mind scanning tell you how to do physiological and physical torture and human psychology and beat the living daylights out of you in training if you're up for it" he said smirking Naruto didn't show any emotions but when he motioned to teach him things his eyes lit up in excitement but composed himself "I'm up for a challenge" Naruto said

Ibiki took out a scroll and handed him it " this has everything I know about human psychology you will memorize it " he said blasting killing intent at him while talking "got it" Naruto choked out trying to catch his breath ibiki had a sadistic smirk on "well let's begin the torture I mean training"

Its bean 2 months of training a drank missions Naruto memorized everything ibiki gave him and said and learnt to gather information around the village with ease Naruto know could resist all types of torture and about an hour of ibiki's he worked with inoichi with mind scanning and learnt he's just as fast as he is when he does it making the others who were slow jealous ibiki worked mostly with tiajutsu and every time pushed him down and right now having a spar

Naruto had a kunai and ran forward ibiki dodged with ease he tried to kick him but he dodged and twisted his leg and threw him at a tree Naruto sent chakra to his feat to catch himself ibiki threw kunai and shurikan he did a back flip mid flip ibiki threw more he grabbed a kunia and hit the shurikan before they touched him and landed on the ground ibiki thought' the kid is good'

Ibiki ran fast and need him in the stomach Naruto split up blood and clutching his stomach on the floor sweating and blood on his mouth ibiki so his but wanted to push him to his limits ibiki kicked him and said "get up "with killing intent "I can't beat you" Naruto choked out with blood "because you aren't trying now get up and fight" Naruto stood up shakily clutching his stomach ibiki threw him a soldier pill "eat this " he said he did what he was told and ate one ibiki put a hand on his shoulder" let's take a walk " he said walking in the village Naruto took out a pack of cigarettes and a black lighter and put it in his mouth ibiki had a shadow of a smile on his face in a barbeque place he saw asuma and his squad and decided to join

"Asuma" ibiki said "ibiki" he looked at Naruto the kid looked like he hadn't a scratch on him he saw Naruto had his zipper up and the colors up with a bored expression cigarette in mouth "so this is your apprentice these are my gennin shikamaru choji and ino " then Naruto said "sup shikamaru , ino , choji"

"Hey Namikaze what you up to" shikamaru asked with a smile asuma never saw shikamaru so genuine "nothing much just stupidity really, choji catch" he threw choji some money asuma eyes widen "the bills on me see you three later ibiki sensei see you tomorrow asuma nice to meet you" he nodded to them and vanished "I'll catch up with you three later" asuma said and vanished in a puff of smoke while ibiki walked a way

Asuma saw Naruto sitting under a tree sharpening a piece of wood "so kid why did you pick up the bill" asuma asked "well there friends plus choji could eat a lot he's a big boned guy" he said genuily "so you guys are friends" asuma asked " well choji always got kicked around but he's probably going to end up to be the strongest guy " asuma eyes widened no one has ever seen choji potential Naruto continues "ino maybe bossy but she's really a good person and she's probably going to be also strong in the future, and shikamaru is a genius but really lazy he has an iq over 200 but as lazy as he is hell pretty much come thru in the end" he said

Asuma looked at Naruto and smiled "so you believe and trust your comrades ""with my life" Naruto says but before asuma was going to leave Naruto asked "do you know any wind users" asuma smirked "you're looking at one" Naruto eyes widen "why would you need a wind user" asuma asked "well I'm one as well I know about 10 wind ninjutsu but I need a skilled wind users help" he said "well I could help you if you want " asuma said rubbing the back of his head

Naruto eyes lit up "really asuma sensei "Naruto said asuma smiled the kid called him sensei unlike shikamaru "ye sure kid shoot" he said lighting a cigarette "wind manipulation" he stated asuma eyes widen "that jounin level kid some jounin can't do that ""my names not kid its Naruto but to everyone likes to call me my last name namikaze you could use either one and I already cut a leaf I want you tell me how to cut a waterfall" he states asumas eyes widen "fine Naruto make sure your chakra split in two and sharpen it if you have any more questions you can ask me" then puff into smoke

Hokage office

"I want a real mission dad "izumi screamed kakashi bopped her on the head "are they ready kakashi "

"Minato sensei they are" "I have a c rank mission for you to wave an escort mission for a bridge builder tazuna enter" a bridge builder came in "I pay and I get brats" he said "I'm a jounin" kakashi said

"I'm sending two more ninja with you that are going in the same direction a b rank mission in your country they will escort you with this team" he said

Naruto and ibiki walked in "you two will help escort them and do your mission" minato said "understood hokage-sama" "wait dad why does aniki get a b rank and were just first getting a c rank "izumi said tazuna was surprised the 2 brats were siblings and the hokage was there father

"because he is the strongest gennin in the leaf and your "minato trying to find the words Naruto said bluntly "the worst" she fumed "front gate" before she can continue her rant all 3 proofed away in smoke to the gate

They were walking Naruto smoking jacket zipped smoking a cigarette and hands in his pocket ibiki the same in back kakashi in back sakura on the right izumi on the left and saske in front surrounding tazuna ibiki and Naruto noticed the puzzle with kakashi the other three were oblivious 2 figures poped up izumi froze saske and sakura got knocked out easily and kakashi 'killed' Naruto knocked them out in a second both sakura and saske woke up "kakashi you died izumi was it you "both sakura and saske said

"of course it was me when you 2 losers got knocked out" she said arrogantly when Naruto said " while you 2 were knocked out kakashi was only a substitiun and izumi froze I knocked them out" he said "Why are you lying "ibiki asked "you shouldn't take credit for something you didn't do "kakashi said Naruto just walked away and interrogated them with ibiki they continued till they all sensed something ibiki kakashi and Naruto yelled "duck" They all ducked

"kakashi of the sharingan and ibiki morino and a couple of brats " "Zabuza momochi demon of the hidden mist" Naruto said zabuza was surprised the kid knew who he was then izumi was about to attack and run forward while kakashi sad "you three protect tazuna me ibiki and Naruto will handle him "he said "wait why Naruto "izumi yelled "do what I say "he yelled "let namikaze handle it" ibiki said "so you're the hokage son" zabuza said

but Naruto disappeared behind zabuza with a kunai but he was a water clone metal clashed metal the others were in awe and izumi in jealousy Naruto jumped and had a kunai when zabuza threw a few kunai and shurikan he deflected with his own and kicked him in the gut with his knee zabuza cophed up blood but Naruto was to fast for him to use handsighn zabuza grabbed his sword when he was about to chop his body in two Naruto arm stopped it zabuza eyes widen ' the kid was so strong' Naruto grabbed the blade handle and sliced zabuza in two blood everywhere Naruto had no expression and looked like nothing happened he sealed a the corpse in a scroll strapped the sword to his back and disappeared to were haku was and slit his thought bringing his corpse saying "he isn't a hunter ninja zabuza partner as the demon brothers said and sealed him kakashi said "your stronger than I am " his eyes widened but left it izumi and saske sakura were in awe then

izumi said '' give me the sword I want it for my defeat of zabuza" she said "go away I have a mission ibiki sensei we have to go " he nodded and they vanished "it's not fair I should be that strong not him" she said "there's people younger than me but stronger Naruto your twin is one of them " he said they left and tazuna completed the bridge and named it the great Naruto bridge after Naruto for defeating zabuza and gato

One week before

When ibiki and Naruto vanished they gathered Intel on gato they found his hide out and killed him with all his workers and bandits and ninjas

Report with hokage

After minato listening to what happened he said "Naruto namikaze you are promoted to chunin rank "he threw him a flak jacket Naruto eyes widen so did everyone else izumi then yelled "that's not fair I deserve that rank" she said then minato spoke up "you barely have skills of an academy student let alone chunin you r lucky you're a gennin' he said


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto didn't wear his flak jacket he just wore his regular clothing and zabuza sword on his back the chunin exams were coming up and he was on the lookout for foreign ninja Naruto got a summoning contract of the tiger clan and can now summon big tigers and small ones there also good for tracking

He went to the hokage office to get a mission from his father when a little kid with a long scarf ran in "I will defeat you and become the 5th hokage" the kid tripped and fell and then saw Naruto and yelled "you tripped me apologize" Naruto didn't even pay attention

A jounin walked in the room and said "honorable grandson are you ok "this guy tripped me""you tripped over yourself brat" he said was about to just leave without a mission when ebisu said "honorable son congratulation on your promotion to chunin heard you defeated one of the 7 ninja swordsman" then the hokage spoke "ebisu take konohamaru home or to your grandfather I need to hand out mission"

"Naruto you will be staying in the village to help ibiki proctor the chunin exams" minato said "got it" Naruto said and vanished

Naruto saw izumi talking to the brat and his 2 friends when sakura came and tried to kill the kid and ran into sand gennin "hey you little brat I'm going to teach you a lesson" then izumi yelled "put him down" "make me" the sand ninja said Naruto sensed two others probably there teammate and saske

Naruto then got konohmaru without blinking and said "you ok kid" wiping of the dirt on the kids pants making sure he's alright "you shouldn't harm people from other villages bad impression "and held a kunai to both their throats and said "sand ninja hidings and saske stop hiding and come out" he said irrated already "you three are here for the chunin exams harming the honorable grandson is a bad idea"

"what's your name I'm gaara " the red head asked "namikaze Naruto leaf chunin " the sand ninja's eyes all widen "you three should leave now" they all walked away "konohamaru are you sure your ok" "I'm fine Naruto Nissan" konohamaru said "izumi sakura saske you should go to meet kakashi about time don't you think" they nodded and left "what's your names " he asked the other 2" putting a cigarette in his mouth" "I'm udon" and " I'm moegi" "you 2 should go home" he said they nodded and waved goodbye

"hey konohamaru you want to come train with me" he asked might as well he thought kono nodded his head vigorously Naruto grabbed his shoulder and puffed away to training ground 3 "konohamaru your dreams to become hokage" "yes I don't want to be just the honorable grandson I want people to know my name"" you want to know my dream""what is it Naruto Nissan" he asked wanting to now his new hero's dream "top interrogator to the leaf I'm apprenticed to the top interrogator my sister izumi wants to be hokage but you have a better chance than her" Naruto sated

"I changed my dream I want to be an interrogator just like you neesan" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked amused" I have to go but I'm going to give you a gift "Naruto said

Naruto got a necklace from his pocket it had a silver train and a tiger tooth on it and tied it around his neck a ruffled his hair "I can summon tigers if you need help ask me ok" he nodded and held the tooth and said "can you teach me how to summon tigers" he asked excited "yes how about when you get your headband I promise to teach you I have to go" Naruto vanished

Konhamaru then found ebisu and told him his dream ebisu was interested and said he would help him and relieved no more attacks on the hokage

He went to ibiki during a torture session he heard a guy scream and then saw izumo and kotesu " hey what's up" Naruto said "Naruto I heard your helping us proctor the exams" izumo said " it going to be so much fun torturing gennin" kotesu said happy and excited "we should get going then "

He arrived at the academy and went next to ibiki and said "excited to make gennin pee their pants" he said sadistically smirking at ibiki "yes " he said back They all proofed in to the room Naruto was the only one not wearing grey uniform and looked bored and ibiki yelled "alright listen up I'm your proctor " he told them 9 out of 10 questions and all the gennin were shaking while he just leaned against a wall looking bored and the chunin proctors' were sitting and checking for cheater the tenth question a lot of people left and there were only 40 people who passed but all his friends did and ibiki said "you pass"" why do we pass" they all asked

"Because… in times, information is more important than life… and on missions and on the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it. Important information in your hands… can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and the village."The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship… These are the abilities needed to become a chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line… who cling to the uncertain future of "there's always next year"… and walk away from their chance… those pieces of trash that can only make such cowardly choices do not deserve to become chunin."

They left when anko popped in and took them to training ground 44

"Namikaze your sister didn't write one word" he said laughing "figures she's always been a fool"

After they finished the forest of death they had a preliminary and the people who made it to the finals were kiba, neji, saske, gaara, temari, konkuro, shino, and shikamau.

Hokage office

Jiraya comes to see his student "hi sensei didn't expect to see you so soon "minato said "minato how are my godchildren" he asked "Naruto is a prodigy "before he can continue jiraya said "you probably train the kid well" he said minato looked guilty "I only trained izumi but she never had talent like Naruto and I left him alone and kind of ignored him for his sister" he said guilty

"you neglected your son and heir for your talentless daughter even with the nine tails" he said fuming " well he's really smart "minato said trying to change the subject" he wants to be the top interrogator he new 30 ninujutsu before graduating even I don't know how much he knows now he even beat a seven ninja swordsman without breaking a sweat he's apprenticed to ibiki " into said with pride for his son jiraya had some guilt for being angry minato probably didn't mean to and he loves his son he thought

" I wanted to tell you that there an organization called akatski there targets are tailed beast there are about 9 people in the organization walk around in groups of 2 there all s class missing ninja I also wanted to take izumi on as my apprentice since Naruto has ibiki " he stated minato nodded

Jiraya let her sign the summoning contract and went to minato to catch up a little in his office when there was a knock on the door walked in "hello Naruto why are you here I don't have any missions" minato said "I wanted to tell you hayate gecko was killed in the village " Naruto stated "what do you mean killed " minato said "hayate was killed by a wind jutsu but not any type a wind sword that a lot of suna shinobi know the only one I have suspension is that sand team I overheard them talking about a plan and preserving chakra and that baki guy there jounin sensei left to go to the sand the only logical explanation is there is going to be an invasion that's why so many suna shinobi entered the village don't you think it's odd" he stated

Jiraya and minato both were impressed "so what do you have a plan to do" minato asked "yes but its risk" He muttered they both heard and said jiraya said "spill it kid "he said "let the anbu blacktops bring him to torture and interrogation but we have to do it the day before the exams" he stated

"a day before but that isn't enough time if there is one " minato said "most people don't even know there's going to be an invasion before it happens its supposed to be a surprise while there guards down if we interrogate him to early end there isn't one international incident if there is his students will send a letter to the kazekage that there sensei disappeared to do it right before is better his students would think he went somewhere and if there isn't an invasion we kill the guy and they won't know it was the leaf and if there is we gather the information and evacuate civilians during exam and put all shinobi and anbu in the crowed in disguise it's a win situation really as long as everything goes according to this plan nothing could go wrong if one step out of place we could lose and it could cause a war " he said

They were both in awe jiraya said "how long did that take you to think off " he asked "just know actually" he said they were bug eyed "get me kakashi, asuma, genma, aoba, raido, kurinia, guy, inoichi, shikaku, choza, hiashi, tsume " minato said they all appeared Naruto said there plan they were also bug-eyed but they were going to do this perfectly

They captured baki and interrogated him the day before and found out it was true and kept him locked up they put the civilian in hidden areas they had 50 anbu in the stand and a hundred in all key parts of the village and told the gennin to try to take the killing blow or weaken them a lot in the final the gennin who weren't involved were stationed at the academy were sand ninja would want to go to first with about 20 anbu jounin and chunin were also on every corner the borders had a lot of jounin and chunin as well with ibiki there to lead kakashi was with the hokage and so was jiraya the kazekage had his face covered though

The first fight neji beat kiba but made sure not to weaken each other to much (good neji no hyuga kidnap hiazashi alive)

Shikamaru let tamari win but weekend her considerable kankuro refused to fight witch made shino mad but shino put bug on him to take away his chakra

Gaara almost got killed by saske but then the invasion begin all the shinobi in the stands were surprised sound ninjas were attacking but Naruto anticipated another village might be working with them gaara kankuroo and tamari started to run all the gennin were to go towards the academy which they did and Naruto was to fight the three sand ninjas when he got there he knocked out tamari easily but to his surprise shino was there "Naruto he's mine" shino said Naruto nodded

Then it was just him and gaara he kicked him and he went flying "mother wants your blood namikaze " he then release the shukaku by playing possum jutsu Naruto summoned a giant tiger hiko the tiger boss was as big as gamabunta and had two fangs out of his mouth and clawed him to stay in place when Naruto woke him up he was unconscious kankuro and tamari were wide yes and Naruto said " take him and go " they nodded and left gaara then apologized

Orochimaru was the kazekage and fled when he saw he was losing the leaf one the invasion all the ninja and civilians new it was Naruto plan and had a lot of respect for him including the daimyo and elders who told minato to make Naruto an elite jounin which they did they allied with sand since orochimaru killed there kazekage and pretended to be him

There were a couple of casualties but all the civilians lived

Naruto was in the bingo book

**Naruto namikaze **

**Defeated zabuza mamochi demon of the hidden mist**

**Came up with the plan to win sand and sound invasion**

**Defeated the shukaku **

**Elite jounin of the leaf **

**Age 12 **

**Rank s ranked ninja kill on sight in kiri and iwa **

**Bounty 90000 ryo**

Naruto was wide eyed he was that good izumi left with jiraya on a three year training trip and he was loaded with missions

******** next chapter coming **


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER **

**I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME !**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD WANT ME TO WRITE !**

**I NEED HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IF ANY CHAPTERS YOU HAVE IDEAS THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!**


End file.
